


here's to another lifetime

by dietmountaindew



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is just pure gross fluff i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmountaindew/pseuds/dietmountaindew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cashton proposal that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's to another lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> alright basically I wrote this like two months ago and I figured it was time to finally post it in honor of cashton honeymooning in Hawaii. Basically it was inspired by the muke proposal in Madrid and also by [ these ](http://cashtondaily.tumblr.com/post/145806680884) tweets (they're mentioned in the fic but not described so yeah look at them lol). Anyway I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Calum smiled and took one last look out the window of his hotel room, wanting to take advantage of this view he had of Spain for as long as possible before they had to check out. Ashton was sitting in a chair across the room, and everything was silent until Calum's phone buzzed. He looked down and his smile widened when he saw it was just a twitter notification from Ashton. He turned his head and found Ashton already grinning back at him.

"Your boys, huh?" Calum said with a little laugh before quickly typing out a reply to the tweet. He watched Ashton's face as his own phone went off and he read what Calum had sent him.

"Love you too," Ashton said softly as he looked back up at Calum. "Come here for a second."

Calum started walking across the room without hesitation and stopped right in front of Ashton's chair. Ashton reached out and grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down on his lap. Calum giggled quietly, then let out a long sigh as he buried his face in Ashton's neck.

"I love you," Ashton repeated, his voice even softer this time. He nudged Calum's face away from his neck and then leaned in to kiss him. "I love you so much, Cal."

"I love you, too. Ashton, are you okay?" Calum asked, lifting his eyebrow a bit.

Ashton shook his head, but never spoke. He let his hands slide under Calum's shirt, and he could feel Calum's skin heat up as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his neck. A tiny whine fell out of Calum's mouth, but Ashton just kissed him there over and over until finally his heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Marry me," he whispered against the soft skin of Calum's neck.

Calum chuckled and Ashton could feel the vibrations of it against his lips. "Ash, what are you talking about? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke because of Luke's fake proposal to Michael last night? Because there aren't thousands of fans with cameras watching us so it's not really as funny."

Ashton pressed his fingertips harder into Calum's sides and continued to kiss his neck. "I'm serious. I only want you, always, so marry me."

Although the feeling of Ashton's mouth on his neck was driving him crazy, Calum forced himself to come to his senses and pushed Ashton back so he could look in his eyes. "Seriously, Ashton, I think all of end of tour bliss is getting to your head. I get it, I think all four of us are kind of high from the feeling right now, but you can't just do something spontaneous like this simply because we're in good moods."

Ashton shifted Calum around on his lap, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that had been weighing him down for far too long. "Does this look spontaneous to you?"

Calum swallowed and stared at the shiny band in Ashton's palm. "How long have you had that?"

"Since we were in Paris," Ashton answered with a soft smile. "The day we went exploring the city and stopped at every decent looking coffee shop we found. The day you smiled at all the sights we'd never seen before and then turned to me and told me how much you loved me. The day I took pictures of you while you weren't looking and couldn't even bring myself to post them online because you were so beautiful and I'm so selfish that I didn't want anyone else to see them except for me. I got it from that little shop we went to where you looked at the spoons with the silver handles. You were so focused on the idea of getting two for apartment so we could think of Paris whenever we eat soup and cereal that you never even noticed me pay for it."

Calum's face had turned bright red and short, panicked breaths were slipping out of his mouth. "Ashton, are you being serious? You actually want to get married?"

Ashton nodded, and Calum didn't know what else to do except for kiss him. He finally pulled away and nodded back. "I do, too."

Ashton's whole face lit up, and he quickly slipped the ring onto Calum's finger before kissing him again, making sure to put everything he had into it. Calum couldn't hold still anymore, and he was unable to keep himself from squirming around in Ashton's lap.

"Holy shit, we just got engaged," Calum whispered. "You know, I think we have enough time to celebrate before we have to check out."

Ashton yanked Calum's shirt up just as someone knocked on the door. They both groaned, and a few seconds later they heard Michael's voice telling them that they had to be downstairs in five minutes.

"Fuck," Calum groaned as he let his head fall onto Ashton's shoulder.

Ashton chuckled and patted his hips. "Come on, babe. I guess we'll have to celebrate later."

Both boys reluctantly pulled apart and stood up, trying to compose themselves so they could gather up their luggage. Before they opened the door to leave, Ashton leaned in to kiss Calum one more time.

"We're really doing this, Cal."

Calum couldn't even speak, so he just smiled back and took Ashton's hand in his own as they walked out of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone liked this! Thanks if you made it all the way to the end.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [here ](http://hawaiicashton.tumblr.com)


End file.
